Catbug
Catbug is one of the animals that reside in the Invisible Hideout. He is voiced by Sam Lavagnino. Catbug is also a fan-favorite amongst the viewers. Personality Catbug has a very sweet and childlike personality. Catbug's childlike personality also makes him seem simpler and more care-free, like in the episode "Gas-Powered Stick," where he was seen talking to a spider and in the episode "Catbug" when Danny yelled to drop the sugar peas he cheerfully did it. This simple attitude is also shown when he suggests throwing a blanket over the tainted gifts to stop them from growing. Like most children, he is very kind and eager to make friends and interact with people. Appearance Catbug is a mixture of a blue cat and a ladybug. He has a head of a cat, white eyes and no nose. He has a round, chubby body with small legs and no tail. He has red elytra (wing-covers) with six black spots like a ladybug and four translucent wings. Abilities Catbug is said to live in two separate dimensions—the normal one and the See-Through Zone—and is able to "jump" between them. When doing so, he emits a blue/white explosion and screams. Though he has the ability to "jump", he does not have the ability to control when he "jumps." Relationships Impossibear Catbug is thought to be Impossibear's companion, though Impossibear does seem to act mean towards Catbug as he smacked him with the Gas-powered stick, although this just might be him being a jerk. The Warriors Catbug is a pet of Wallow's, and lives with the Bravest Warriors in their hideout. The Warriors are very fond and grateful to Catbug. Without Catbug, they would never be able to communicate with their parents. Quotes See Catbug/Quotes Episode appearances *"Gas-Powered Stick" *"Ultra Wankershim" *"Catbug" *"Dramabug" *''Browser Fail'' Trivia *In "Dramabug," a caterpillar with a head nearly identical to Catbug's is seen, indicating that, like with many insects, Catbugs start out as larvae before they grow into the form Catbug is currently in. Gallery Gas-Powered Stick awwfrendz.png|Awww... oof.png|Don't hit me!!! ahimpossibey.png|Ahh!!! Impossibear has a gas-powered stick!!! xray.png xray2.png|My name is Catbug! What's your's? Ultra Wankershim BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_12.PNG|"He says he wants more carrots and bread crumbs!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_13.PNG|"Catbug, come on I asked you not to feed Wankershim." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_15.PNG BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_16.PNG|"Or doodie?!" BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_38.PNG|"You're my friends now." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_39.PNG|"We're having soft tacos later." BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_41.PNG BW_-_Ultra_Wankershim_42.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 51.PNG|"You're it!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 52.PNG Ultra_Wankershim_(4).PNG|"Hi Wankershim! Are you going to go doodie?!" BW - Ultra Wankershim 88.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 89.PNG Catbug BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_21.png| Catbug (episode) 4.png| BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_36.png| BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_40.png|"Your mom said to say I could have just one peanut butter square but not til after they cool down." BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_42.png|"I'm Catbug!" BW_-_Catbug_(Ep)_44.png|"Yeah! Everything is okay!" Catbug (episode) 5.PNG|"Yeah. But I don't know how to make myself go there." Catbug (episode) 6.PNG|"Maybe it may never happen again." Catbug (episode) 7.PNG|"AAAAAHHH!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 54.PNG|"Sugar peas!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 56.PNG|"Okay!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 61.PNG|"Throw a blanket over it!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 65.PNG|"Put a little fence around it!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 67.PNG|"Why would you do that?" BW - Catbug (Ep) 70.PNG|"Hahaha!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 76.PNG|"Pony Lords,..." BW - Catbug (Ep) 78.PNG|"Aaaaaaah!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 88.PNG|"Another note!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 91.PNG|"Ralph Waldo Pickle Chips! I don't know him." BW - Catbug (Ep) 96.PNG|"Bedtime!" BW - Catbug (Ep) 105.PNG Misc. Download.jpg|Burnie Burns as Catbug in RTAA References: Was referenced by Burnie Burns in a Rooster Teeth Animated Adventure and Podcast. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters